Episode 6605 (15th July 2013)
Plot Gennie tells Nikhil she won't be spending time with him at the B&B as she's agreed to spend the day shopping with Brenda. Vanessa tells Rhona she won't tell Paddy but she has conditions. Sam is still off with Rachel over the squabble with Priya. Vanessa tells Rhona that if she needs a pill to come to her but she will be weaning her off slowly. Bob tells Dan he's going to ask Brenda to marry him. Rhona and Paddy ask Pearl to return to the Vet's, she refuses. Paddy grovels and Pearl relents. Dan worries about Bob moving Brenda in and making him homeless. Brenda has bought Bob a special shirt. Marlon tells Sandy that Laurel is still all over the place following the carjacking, she's having a burglar alarm installed. He asks Sandy to talk to her. Rhona tells Vanessa that Paddy wants to take her away for the night. Sam gives Rachel another chance, but she nearly ends up in an argument with Priya again and he walks off. The two exchange words over Archie. Sandy visits Laurel. She tells him that Arthur's still upset over his lost games console. Sandy advises her to check pawn shops or on the internet for anyone who may be selling it. Priya tells Rachel she was humiliated following the discovery of Archie's father. Rachel tells her to stop punishing Archie as he's still related to her. The two reach a compromise and agree to avoid each other. A panicked Marlon is angry when he rushes home when Laurel calls him while at work, only to discover she may have found Arthur's missing console online. Rhona is struggling to be dependent on Vanessa. She turns down Paddy's offer to go away. Vanessa is secretly pleased. Nikhil introduces himself to the Sykes' and attempts to resolve his first complaint. Val and Eric are aghast when he offers them free champagne on the house to persuade them to stay. Priya apologises to Sam as he and Rachel make up. Vanessa suggests that Paddy go away on his own, Rhona innocently agrees. Marlon wants to call the police, but Laurel wants to deal with it herself. He gives her an ultimatum, but she secretly contacts the seller to arrange a meet-up. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk – Zoe Henry *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield – Michelle Hardwick *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Paddy Kirk – Dominic Brunt *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Mrs Sykes - Martina McClements Notes *Matthew Wolfenden is credited as David Metcalfe despite only briefly appearing in one scene and not having any dialogue. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes